


All I Wanna Do is Grow Old With You

by Kashkari_Winchester



Category: Bob's Burgers (Cartoon)
Genre: Budding Romance, F/M, Sadness, Sorry Not Sorry, Tina has really bad anxiety and is a doormat, Zeke can play the guitar, cheating and lies, first fanfic, tragic third wheel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10091228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashkari_Winchester/pseuds/Kashkari_Winchester
Summary: Tina has always been pushed around by everyone. Louise always tries to get her to stand up for herself, but it's not in the oldest Belcher kids nature.Jimmy Pesto Jr. always ignores Tina's advances, whether relationship wise or even with a normal conversation.Zeke has always had a crush on Tina, but he knew she would never get over Pesto. But he's always there for her as a friend and always there to pick up the pieces time and time again with Tina and Jimmy Jr's broken relationships.





	1. School Memories

Tina Belcher was always the awkward one. Odd man out. Black sheep. Last one picked. But, she always managed to keep a cheery and positive expression, and that made Louise sick.

She didn't understand how Tina could let Tammy be her frenemy. How she would still pine after Jimmy Jr. even though he barely even looked at her. How when ever someone used her over and over, she'd always be able to forgive.

Gene never understood either, but his relationship with Lenny DeStefano had distracted him a lot from his family. Not in a bad way, but he began bonding with Lenny's family, since his boyfriend had done the same with the Belchers.

Throughout junior high and high school, Tina did all she could to get close to Jimmy Jr. She did have a major crush on him, but she wanted emotional attachment, a best friend relationship. She got something more complicated.

Louise and Gene noticed Jimmy Jr. only wanted their sister when someone else was wanting her. Josh from Fresh Feed was a prime example, with the whole dramatic dance-off between the two pre-teens at the time for Tina's heart.

But, Tina had never felt more important than when Josh and Jimmy Jr. were competing for her heart. She played it off nonchalantly with her monotoned self, but inside, she had never felt more important.

The oldest Belcher knew she wasn't going to have this relationship she craved with Jimmy Jr. After sophomore year in high school, she became discouraged, and she settled with the on again-off again relationship with him.

Settling for less than what she deserved. That was another thing that bothered both her siblings, and Zeke. They would constantly talk about how Tina settles for less. Louise figured it was her anxiety saying it's what she deserved. Gene said she didn't know any better.

Zeke knew with Tina and Jimmy Jr. He knew why she stayed with him. Time and time again.

Throughout junior high, she noticed small things about Zeke. How he became the Mad Pooper to keep Tina's news reports alive. How when she was a hall monitor, he claimed he was going to marry her. How he said he liked her in the hedge maze, whether or not it was a diversion or not.

Tina really valued her friendship with Zeke. She really did. She loved his nicknames he gave her, and his nickname for Jimmy Jr. She never had a crush on him, he was one of those friends that she was so close too, he wasn't like a sibling, but she didn't want to ever date him in case if Jimmy Jr. suddenly fell in love with her.

With Tina, Jimmy Jr, Zeke, Tammy, and Jocelyn all in senior year, Gene, Lenny, and Courtney Wheeler in their junior year, and Louise in sophomore year, home life was crazy. Just the other night, Bob almost lost his mind when he found out Louise and Logan Bush, a college freshman at Huxley Boarding School & Community College, were in a mutual crush relationship.

Linda, of course, thought it was adorable. Gene paid Tina $5, losing the bet. Tina, the 'romance expert' of the Belchers, knew those two were meant to be, just like how Bob and Louise knew Gene and Lenny were going to end up a couple.

With Tina being the academic sibling, falling asleep while studying or doing homework due in a month was a norm for her. Just this morning, she awoke with her essay stuck to her face.

After the 17 year old removed the paper from her face and adjusted her glasses, she got out of the chair. Would it be gross to wear the same clothes she fell asleep in? Nah.

She smoothed out the wrinkles from her skirt and greyish-navy t shirt. Tina pulled up her white and red socks to below her knees, and made sure her black converse were still neatly tied. She completed her morning routine, before heading downstairs and to the restaurant.

"Hey, T-Town! Sleep well last night?" Zeke asked with a grin, turning on the grill, and slipping the apron over his usual black tank top.

Bob had hired the boy in their junior year of high school as his second grill cook, knowing Zeke's passion for cooking after the Home 'Ec-staurant'.

Tina rubbed the sleep from her eyes, stretching out her arms. "Good morning Zeke, I didn't get much sleep. Studying for finals is killing me," she said, stifling a yawn. Her voice wasn't as monotone as it used to be, but it was still a very bland voice that matched the girl.

The teen frowned at her. "T-Bee, ya know those ain't 'till 2 months, right?" he asked with a raised brow, his eyes lifting up to the front counter, seeing the clock ahead of him. 11:45, almost opening time.

"I know, but you can never be too prepared, right?" she said, pushing her thick rimmed glasses up her nose. She grabbed the second apron, and asked Zeke to help her tie it.

Tina had grown taller, of course, from when she was 13. She was about 5' 7" now, and since she grew taller, she lost some of her childhood chubbiness. She wasn't super curvy, nor super skinny, but she was in a great shape.

After Zeke finished tying it for her, he shook his head at her remark. "You're wearing me out already, T," he said with a slight grin.

As Tina went out front to switch the sign from 'closed' to 'open', she glanced across the street. She felt butterflies in her stomach as she sighed in content, seeing Jimmy Jr. in his father's restaurant, bussing tables as usual.

"Lemme guess, it's JJu," Zeke said blandly, glancing from Tina's dreamy gaze, to Jimmy Pesto's, back to the grill.

"Yeah, I'm just waiting for him to take me back again," she said with a small smile. She saw movement from inside Pesto's. Tina felt her heart drop as she saw Jimmy Jr. kiss someone, before he waved them goodbye.

She watched the girl leave, and she quickly recognized her as Jocelyn. A mixture of jealousy and sadness manifested in her, and she quickly turned away from the door.

Zeke noticed as well, and he shook his head. Not only was Jimmy Jr. constantly using and treating Tina awfully, but he also stopped talking with Zeke.

In sophomore year, after about the 4th time Jimmy Jr. had ditched Tina for another girl, Zeke confronted his friend. He told him his thoughts, and his jealousy has gotten the best of him. Jimmy Jr. told him to stay out of his business, and that there was nothing wrong with his fooling around.

This made Zeke angry, and Jimmy Jr. instantly realized that Zeke actually liked Tina, but by then, it was too late. The boys were always wrestling one another, but this became a full on fist fight.

When Tina, Zeke's friends and family questioned what happened to him, he just brushed it off and said it was wrestling class.

He never told Tina what happened then, not even to this day. And she knew everything about Zeke. 

Saturdays were normally their busy days, and of course, Mort and Teddy were always there. With Bob taking the day off to take Linda on a date, Louise sneaking out to meet Logan at a movie, and Gene with Lenny, Tina and Zeke were side by side constantly trying to fill orders.

Tina kept her hopes up for Jimmy Jr. to come by and visit like always.

He never did.


	2. Chapter 2

I've always shipped Zeke x Tina. After watching the movie: 'The Wedding Singer', the song he sings on the airplane fits perfectly, title being: All I Wanna Do is Grow Old With You. It reminds me of Midday Run when Zeke claims he's going to marry Tina. Like I said in the tags, this is my first fanfic, and I hope you enjoy.


End file.
